Many types of data entry and storage systems are known wherein data is retained within a storage medium for later retrieval and use. Most data storage systems are of a size and configuration useful only at a fixed location and usually in permanent association with an overall data processing system. For many purposes it would be useful to have a portable data entry system and one such known system employs a magnetic tape as a storage medium and an associated taper transport which limits the size of the apparatus and which consumes relatively high power.